City of Heavenly Fire
by maddibooks
Summary: Alright so this is just a random idea that i had. So it's just my view on CoHF and i hope you guys like it. Please comment and review so that i know how to improve it. Thanks guys :)
1. Chapter 1

~A couple of weeks after City of Lost Souls~

_Clary _

I'm running to the training room. I want to get there partly because I need to train but mostly because Jace is going to be my trainer. I don't think I need training but he still thinks I do. After the whole thing with him being tied to Sebastian and stuff he thought that I should start to move along faster with my training so he called in a warlock that I hadn't met before.

"Hi, I'm Svad and I'm looking for a Jace…?" he had said when he was standing at the door. Confused, I went a got Jace and brought him to the door.

"Aaah, you must be Svad. Do you have everything you need?" Jace asks.

"Yes, it's all here."

"Well then follow me. You too Clary." I find myself following Jace and Svad through the institute and we stop outside the door of the training room. Puzzled, I open my mouth to ask Jace but before I can say anything he begins to explain.

"I thought that if anything happens to one of us again, the other should be fully trained and since I already am, it's just you that needs to be. I will teach you everything normally but Svad here will give you a potion which lets you memorise and perfect that skill instantly," he says. I am completely confused and unaware of what he is saying.

"So in English that means…what?" I say.

"It means that you will learn every skill by today and your training will be complete!" he says cheerfully.

I agree to what he is saying but I'm still unsure. Svad hands me a putrid coloured potion of brown-green but as so as the flask touches my hand its contents turn and bright, striking pink that makes it instantly more appealing and easier to lift to my mouth. I let the liquid slide into my mouth and it surprisingly tastes like strawberries.

"Alright, let's get on with our training, shall we? Svad you can go if you want or oversee our training," Jace says.

"But, what about my payment?" Svad questions. Only know do I realise that he has an accent that is no doubt European but I can't tell where from.

"Remember, I already paid you beforehand. You really should get to work on your memory spell or potion or whatever it is you are making."

"Hmmm, okay, I believe you this time but if I find you are lying then-"

"Ummm, I think that's enough. You can leave no Svad."

Svad walks away in the direction of the institute doors. Then something clicks in my head.

"Jace, how come that warlock can enter the institute?" I ask. Only those with shadowhunter blood can open the doors to the institute and those with demon blood can't even come inside.

"Svad is special. He was once a shadowhunter and still now has angel blood running through his veins. When he was very young he was somehow changed into a warlock and still no one knows how."

So here I am now, with my training fully complete and still I must practise at the training room. When I walk in, I am surprised to see that Alec, Isabelle and Jace are all standing there. When they hear the door open they turn and stare at me. Jace is the first to speak.

"Hey Clary," he says and I can see in his eyes the love he has for me and it is all I can do not to run up and kiss him at that very moment.

"Today will be the test of all your training. You will battle Alec and Isabelle and if you beat both of them then you can fight me but I promise you, that will be a waste of time," he says to me with a smirk.

And with that all of them walk over to the weapons area and start taking their pick so I follow.


	2. Chapter 2

My weapon of choice is definitely a seraph blade. When Svad was her the very first lesson I did was the one of how to hold and fight with a seraph blade and from then on it has been my favourite. I take one. Isabelle is standing back watching the others. She is obviously going to be using her golden whip. Alec seems to be going for a long sword. I thought he would have gone with the archery set but then i remember that today we are just seeing who can win the fight without drawing and blood so Alec really can't use a bow and arrow. I wonder what Jace is going to take. He is practically perfect with everything. When I see him reach for his weapon my heart sinks. He is using a seraph blade too. He turns around and grins at us all.

"Let's get this party started then shall we?" he says and smirks at me. "Alec, you first."

Alec walks up to the centre of the training area which I guess will be the place for our fight. He looks at me with amusement. He doesn't know that I have had all this training. He thinks that I am just as incompetent as the very first day we met. I walk up to him and stare him down before flashing him a wicked grin.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Jace yells in an excited voice. I throw myself at Alec, catching him off guard. He was expecting me to go for the blade hit. We hit the ground with a thump but almost immediately he jumps up leaving me on the ground. Not to be outdone I backflip up and he stares at me in shock. He wasn't expecting me to do that. While he is still gawking at me I launch myself at him and he lands on the ground. Before he can get up this time, I put the seraph blade to his neck.

"Haha, I win. Guess you weren't expecting that were you?" I say through my teeth, unable to wipe the huge smile off my face,

"Well, I guess that Jace is a very good trainer after all," he says nervously. I lift myself off him and look at Jace. He is grinning wildly. At least I impressed him.

"Isabelle, your next," Alec says. As he walks past her I hear him whisper something that I don't quite catch.

"3, 2-"

Isabelle is on top of me before Jace even says go. I roll over until she is underneath me but she coils her whip around me ankle. I jump up with as much force us I can and her grip falters. The whip goes flying and I race to pick it up. Without a weapon, she is vulnerable and I end up with myself pressing her to the wall and the tip of the blade at her heart.

"Alright, you win. What the hell did you give her Jace?" she says breathlessly.

Jace just smiles at her before turning to me.

"I really didn't want it to have to come to this. Your confidence will be left shattered after this. But, I'll go easy on you so you don't feel to bad."

We walk to the centre of the room and stare at each other. I find myself trying hard not to laugh but I don't know why.

"3, 2, 1, GO!," shouts Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

I slash my sword at Jace immediately but he easily deflects it and just grins at me.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he says through his smile. I playfully growl at him and then throw a soft punch into his stomach. This takes him by surprise. I jump on top of him and he is on the ground with me on top of him. I brush my lips against his before I jump up and give him another chance. He swipes his sword at me but I deflect even better than he did and I see his seraph blade laying on the ground a few metres away. He run and grabs it and then he runs back up to me. His face isn't so excited anymore. It's closer to a mask of determination. I push him as he is getting up and he is up against the wall. I run up and hold the blade to his neck but not before he can get his to mine. We stand there for a few seconds, our seraph blades at each other's neck before we throw them away and fall to the ground laughing.

"Great, now we have two Jace's," says Isabelle. "I swear, if your turn into his personality to then there is now stopping me killing you," she says with a smile.

"Well then Clary, I guess that all your training has paid off. It must be your amazing, hot, talented boyfriend aka your trainer," Jace say arrogantly but grins at me.

"Hmm, must be. Or maybe it's just that I'm better than you now," I retort playfully.

"That fight was a tie, remember?"

"Yes, but you have had years of training and I've only had months. A few more and I will be much better," I laugh. He puts on a mask of mock fear.

"Sure you will!"

And with that he walks out the room, his shoulder shaking with laughter.

I get out my phone and call Simon. I haven't seen him much lately, what with all the training and Jace being around constantly and my mum's ridiculous curfew. With my free time now it's the perfect time to catch up.

He picks up after just a couple of rings.

"Hey Si, wanna meet up at Taki's in half an hour," I say enthusiastically.

"Um yeah, sure. 3:30 maybe?" I look at the time on my phone. It's 2:50 in the afternoon.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Great, see you then. Bye." He hangs up. Lately, these phone calls have been getting more and more awkward. I think it's just the distance between us but there's a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's something more.

I go to my room to shower and find some slightly more dressy clothes to wear than my mum's old training gear.

After showering and washing my hair, I go to my wardrobe and grab out some jeans and a pink cotton shirt. I pair it with a leather jacket and some knee high boot. My red curls refuse to cooperate so I just let them flow down my back. I text Jace since I have no idea where he is and tell him where I'm going and for him not to get worried. Then I go down the brand new lift that was installed a couple of days ago and walk out the church doors. Taki's is only a ten minute walk so I walk quickly there. There streets are deserted because everyone is at work probably. Then at the end of the street I see just one lonely person. Where I get closer enough to see his white hair and arrogant profile my stomach drops. The person standing at the end of the street is… it can't be…. how?

Sebastian.

"Hey little sis, how's my favourite person going?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys. I really sorry for the huge wait but i have been studying for so many tests as my yearlys are coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not that long but my next chapter shall hopefully make up for that. Sorry again for the long wait. Please keep reading and review this story. :) i love all my readers

He is standing there is a smirk on his face. Probably laughing at my surprise.

"Come on, you must have been expecting me sooner or later. I haven't seen you in ages and you are my little sister after all."

"But.. Seba.." I stammer. Why does he have to be here. Now of all times. Simon will probably think that I ditched him or something.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to hurt you. I just want you to come with me. Will you? Please?" he says with I most prettiest voice.

"I will never go anywhere with at my will," I growl at him.

"Well, then looks like it must be against your will then."

That's when I turn and run. I sprint back down the street and head for the institute. But it is short lives. Within a matter of seconds he is the in front of me.

He shoves me up against the brick wall that is right behind me and growls at me.

"I don't care that we are brother and sister. We belong together and you will love me no matter what!" he sneers at me. Then he pulls out a flask from his jacket pocket and shows it to me.

"This is a love potion. No more Mr. Golden boy for you. It will be all me," he growls.

I can't let this happen. I grit my teeth closed and make sure that there is no way that he can get that horrid stuff into me.

"No way. I will never love you. Not even as my brother."

"We will see about that," and with that he shoves the flask at my lips. A sharp spot on the bottle pierces the skin on my lips and I taste blood and gag. Taking the opportunity he shoves the container further into my mouth and I start to taste the disgusting contents.

"Clary! Stop Sebastian!" I hear Jace's voice carry through the wind to me. He must be at the end of the street. I try to call out to him but nothing escapes the vile spot that is my throat. I feel myself slipping away and I know that when I come to I won't be Clary anymore. Sebastian picks me up from my knees.

That's when I black out into a complete blackness although I am still aware of some things going on around me. Someone's arms are around my legs and they are warm and soft. The person is running. Running fast. Then I feel the strange sensation that I am floating before I go under completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry for the big wait again. When my exams are over i promise to update more often. This is the new chapter but i am writing this as i go so...yeah. Sorry if it's reallly bad but my author juices just havent been coming to me lately. Must be all those exams. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it and please please please review so i know what to do and maybe you could give me some ideas as to what to put next.

Slowly I open my eyes which are heavy with sleep. I am lying on a bed with silk woven covers and fluffy pillow. The room I am in is elegant to the point of too much. The chandelier above me is a mass of many tinkling pieces of glass. The carpet on the ground is plush and a rich mahogany colour. The walls are panelled in a deep reddish-brown wood that gives the whole room and rich feel to it. To my left is a mirrored door which probably is a closet. On the wall on my right is a door which hopefully leads to a much-needed bathroom. As I take this all in, I realise that I have absolutely no clue whatsoever what has happened in that last twenty-four hours. It's like there is a gap in my mind. I remember everything from before that but then there is this huge blank spot of which there is nothing but the feeling that something is very wrong. Why am I in this strange room in what is probably some mansion? Who has brought me here? Why hasn't Jace come to see me yet?

That's when the images come flooding back to me. Well, partly. Sebastian. He is standing in front of me. His tousled hair and gorgeous features are right there in my face. I hear Jace call my name, but who really cares about Jace? That stupid blonde angel boy.

I must be in Sebastian's mansion. I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off all the grime that has become my life over the past few months.

The shower is warm and there are so many buttons on the side that I just don't know which one to press. I choose the top left. A spray of lemon-smelling fluid comes out the shower head before metal rods come out of slots in the wall and massage the soap into my back. Wherever this is, I want to stay here.

After one of the best showers in the time of being a shadowhunter, I head out to the closet and see what there is to where. I know that Sebastian has a very stylish and expensive taste but why bother shopping around for bargains when money is no barrier. I open the cupboard and see it to be flooding with designer tags and beautiful pieces of fashion. Silk, cotton, satin, you name it, it's there. I pick out something less ostentatious. A pink, strapless, tight dress that falls to my mid-thigh and hugs my curves. I pair it with black strappy sandals. I hope that Sebastian likes it. I walk out the door of the bedroom only to realise that I have no idea where anything is in this place. Luckily, Sebastian walks out of the room across from mine at the same time I do.

"Sebastian! I love you!" I run up and hug him like there is no tomorrow. I kiss him hard. It feels like I haven't seen him in ages. I guess I haven't but it still doesn't seem right. While my lips are on his, something in the pit of my stomach feels wrong. Like I shouldn't be doing this. I push the thought to the back of my mind and pull away from Sebastian. He has the biggest grin on his face. Not a crooked smile or anything. One of those goofy I-am-so-happy-and-surprised-right-now smiles. He still manages to pull it off as hot though.

"Well, that was fun. Finally woke up did you?" he smiles.

"Yep, but I need you to fill me in on exactly what's happening since I have absolutely no idea."

"Sure, let's talk over some coffee."

We walk down glass stairs into a modern downstairs. The house is huge. Sebastian tells me it is three story and cannot be seen by mundanes and only very skilled shadowhunters can find it.

"Alright, so were are in Ireland at the moment. I am hoping that you will be able to help me with my huge idea and make it a reality. I want to create an army. An army that will take down the Clave and purify this race once more." He says this with so much compassion that I can hardly deny him. For some reason, though, agreeing with Sebastian and his plan seems wrong and completely stupid.

"Okay, but only if you explain to me exactly what we need to do and how and when and all that."

That when the door comes crashing down and in come Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy :)

"Clary, there you are!" he runs up to me and hugs me. Well tries to hug me.

"Get off me, golden boy!" I scream.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Jace, we came here for a reason. Reunions can wait," she says in an exasperated voice. She coils her whip and lashes out at Sebastian. His scream shoots a spike of agony through me and I grab the closet thing I can find. A flower vase, how very helpful. I throw it with full force at Jace and it rebounds of his hard muscled arms and finds Isabelle leg. She gasps and pulls out chinks of china from flesh.

"Sebastian gives her to us now. Remember, there is more where that whip came from," comes Isabelle's voice.

"You will never have her, a besides, it's obvious that she doesn't want to go with you," he snarls and throws a butter knife at her stomach. She dodges the fatal hit. I forgot how strong Sebastian is and the knife lodges into her right arm. She screams and the sound makes me crack. I black out and fall to the ground.

~Jace~

After the fight with Sebastian, I had to grab Clary as quickly as I could. I sustained only minor injuries but Isabelle took the full impact and she is on the infirmary bed next to Clary's. Alec on suffered a small stab wound to his back and should recover fast. As for Sebastian, I know that he will return but with the knife wound in his stomach and a severed ankle, it won't be for a while. Hopefully. Clary groans in her sleep. I want to reach out for her and tell her that everything is alright but I know that she cannot hear me. Isabelle sits up suddenly and her stomach immediately starts flowing blood. Again. She ended up with an arrow in the stomach, a puncture wound in her arm and multiple wounds to her leg where Clary threw the vase at me which ended up in Isabelle's leg.

"Izzy, lie down. I'll get you some painkillers and more antiseptic."

I walk out of the infirmary and head to the place where we keep all of the emergency medical supplies. As I am grabbing the bandages, I notice that the package it comes in is the exact colour of Clary's eyes. That perfect green that just sucks you in. I miss them so much. I hope she wakes up soon.

As I am heading back to the infirmary, I hear conversation. I walk in a see that Clary is awake. Cautiously I walk up to her.

"Clary! You're awake," I say attentively.

She turns around and I double take. He eyes are black tunnels. Just the same as Sebastian's. Isabelle looks at me with a look or terror in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"By the angel! Ugh! Clary, what has he done to you?!"

"What do you mean, what has he done to me. He has made me a better shadowhunter and even more, a better person. A person who sees things how they are and not clouded by judgement like you golden boy. So maybe you should rephrase that to something more like, 'by the angel. Clary, why did he have to make you a better shadowhunter than me?'".

I stare at her in shock. That was a big speech coming from her and it scares me. What has Sebastian done to her? It's obvious he has fed her blood from the infernal cup but he has taught her his ways and made her a savage just like him.

"Isabelle, what are we going to do? I can't leave her like this. Any ideas?" I question. Isabelle is smart. Surely she will have something.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. Stop talking like I'm not!" Clary shouts but Isabelle and I just ignore her.

"I know! Why don't we take her to the Silent Brothers and see if they can reverse the changes that have occurred."

"Yes, why didn't I think of that before?"

I leave the infirmary and head to my bedroom. I grab the dagger from my bedside tables and draw some runes. A strength rune so that I can hold Clary in case she tries to escape and a speed rune so that I can chase after her. I run down the stairs and to the infirmary to get Isabelle and Clary.

"Isabelle, take Clary to the front door and I'll get Alec," I tell her. She walks out with me and turns left at the hallway joint. I take the right and head towards the training where no doubt Alec will be.

"Alec, we need your help with Clary. She has uh, mm, turned into a Sebastian. Her eyes are black which means she has drank from the infernal cup that Sebastian made. We are taking her to the Silent Brothers to see if we can reverse the effects. Could you come with us?"

"Whatever, I haven't got anything better to do."

"Great, Isabelle is with Clary waiting at the front."

We walk together to the front door and are greeted with the sight of Clary struggling in Isabelle's iron grip. I see multiple strength and endurance runes on her arms while Clary's arms are bare and pale.

~Clary~

I am walking down the dank corridors of the Silent City with Jace's arms around me like a cage. I hate the closeness of him to me and all I can think about is Sebastian. Where is he? Is he alright after that fight? I remember nothing of that battle except falling to the ground and waking up in the institute of the infirmary days later. Now they are taking me like a prisoner to the chambers of the Silent City. We are following Brother Zachariah and we have been down so many steps that I think we must be in China by now.

_We are here now. Clary, step forward into the centre of the dome and we will help you._

I see many Silent Brothers surrounding the dome. Why should I listen to him when they are forcing me down here like I'm a criminal?

"No," I say, trying to make my voice hard and cold.

Jace's arms come around me and he drags me to the circle in the middle of the room. I can't be bothered to fight so I just collapse on the ground. I hear his retreating footsteps behind me.

_We will now start._

I feel them in my mind like fingers prodding for my thought. At first it's a soft ache at the base of my skull but it increases in intensity fast. Soon it's like a full-blown attach to my mind. It hurts so much. Then all of a sudden it's gone and I feel light a feather like a weight has been lifted of me and I can breathe again and act like a normal human being.

~Jace~

Seeing Clary on the ground like that makes me want to run up to her and tell her everything is going to be alright. I can't be sure but I am desperately hoping that she will be back to her normal self after this and we can go back to how things were before Sebastian came along to ruin everything. Clary stands up and turns around. That's a good start. She isn't wobbly on her feet or anything. Even better. I look up at her face a see those beautiful green eyes that I have missed for what seems like forever now. She bounds up to me and kisses me softly. I kiss her back and it's the best kiss I have ever had. Finally I have my Clary back. Not the narky, violent one that belonged to Sebastian.

_I'm sorry, there was no other way. We have taken out every ounce of bad from Clary and there are major risks to that. It can cause her terrible pain. If anything happens, come here immediately and we will see what we can do._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, sorry for not posting last week i had all my exams but now they are finished so YAY! i will hopefully be posting at least once a week now.

~Clary~

I feel disorientated. That's the word. Like some part of me is missing. Like there is a gaping hole inside of me. I also feel different. Like the world has changed and suddenly I'm a different person. Right now I'm on the carriage sitting next to Jace and headed for the institute. Jace. I feel like I haven't seen him for ages. His golden skin, perfect golden hair and of course, those dreamy golden eyes. He is golden. And he is mine. I can't even think of what I might have done with Sebastian had Jace not come and saved me. He has filled me in on the past few weeks. Apparently I had taken some potion that made me see Sebastian as perfect and Jace as some freak angel. I had listened and planned to take part in his master plan but all of which, I have completely forgotten. No problem to me, I don't want to remember anything about that but Jace is worried that Sebastian is planning something huge and he wants to know what it is. Next to Jace is Isabelle. Although we were close before I went off with Sebastian, she seems distant now, like I'm and different person. And next to her is Alec. He is staring of into space out the window thinking about who knows what. He is the same as always.

The carriage slows down before coming to a complete stop. I jump down into Jace's arm and we fall to the ground laughing at something.

"Come with me, I want to take you to the training room," he says and grins mischievously at me.

I bound up to him before overtaking him and sprinting to the training room. I forgot how fast I was. Sebastian made me take all the special concoctions that he stole from warlocks to make me stronger, fitter, faster and more mentally capable that the average shadowhunter. This leads me to beat Jace to the training room and watch him come gasping and puffing in.

"How….what…. I was faster….what did Sebastian give you?"

I just smile at him and skip to the weapons wall. I slip out a seraph blade and spin around to face Jace but he isn't there. I look around but there is no sign of movement or Jace. Then I feel a cold, metal prick against the back of my neck. Slowly I turn around to see Jace laughing his head off silently before gripping me in an iron grip and through me into a harness. He tightens all the wires and then hauls me up to the top beam. When I'm up there I slip of the harness and am rewarded with a confused look from Jace. Then I flip backwards twice before landing and a perfect crouch. Jace just stares.

"What the hell did Sebastian feed you there?"

I laugh and that's when the pain hits. It starts in my lower back and it's just an ache. It spreads slowly throughout my body. I try to ignore it but I can't help grimacing. Jace notices.

"What's up? You okay?"

"I think I need a minute," I say and head of to the bathroom.


End file.
